


In My Dreams

by Songbirdorlioness



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Past Lives, Zutara month 2017, no matter the universe they are awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdorlioness/pseuds/Songbirdorlioness
Summary: It is a bitterly cold day in December when Zuko sees her.





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done to death but I like it so whatever. 
> 
> Enjoy the awkward dorks but in the modern world.

It is a bitterly cold day in December when Zuko sees  _ her.  _ He’s wearing so many layers he can barely move, the fire in his breathe doing little to assuage the biting cold of winter, and all he wants is to get to the Library cafe and order a hot drink where he can study for next week's exam out of the goddamn cold. He’s not really paying attention to anything but the icy sidewalk when he hears a voice and a strange sense of Deja vu washes over him. 

 

“Oh you better remember like your life depends on it Bro” he hears her angrily spit and his head snaps up in time to see her hang up a call and shove her phone into her pocket. 

 

He can’t help but stare at her, she is everything he has seen in his dreams. Blue, blue eyes, smooth, dark skin and tumbling waves of curly brown hair. He doesn’t know what drives him to do it but he darts out and grabs her arm.

 

“Hey-” he is cut off by a sharp elbow to the chest and he wheezes at the force of the blow.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry- I didn’t- you scared the fuck out of me man, you really shouldn’t grab people like...that…” she trails off as she meets his eyes “Do I know you?”

 

“I’m sorry I scared you… you just look so… I swear I  _ know  _ you but-” 

 

The woman’s hand brushes the edges of the rough scar over his left eye, effectively silencing him. She seems almost trancelike until her eyes widen in realisation over what she is actually doing. 

 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.”

 

They are both left standing, staring at each other mutely, in the middle of the sidewalk, in wide-eyed perplexion. 

 

“Wow this is awkward” they both blurt out simultaneously before laughing nervously. 

 

“I feel like I know you but I don’t… we’ve never met… spirits that sounds so crazy…” the girl pushes her hair behind her ear with a gloved hand 

 

“No I know…  _ agni  _ this is going to sound so ridiculously insane but it’s not some stupid pickup line I swear.” Zuko takes a deep breath before speaking. “I’ve seen you in this series of recurring dreams I’ve had”

 

Her mouth forms a small ‘O’ as he says this.

 

“I know it sounds ridiculous, you probably think I’m crazy, or some creep, or probably both but I swear I’m not, I just-”

 

“Zuko stop rambling, you’re not crazy”

 

“You really think so, spirits I sure feel a little- wait, you know my name?”

 

The woman looked surprised

 

“It just slipped out, I don’t know. I’m Katara by the way”

 

“I know… I mean… shit… that’s what you’re called in my dreams… spirits this is so weird” 

 

“I know” 

 

“So…” 

 

“So…”

 

While their awkward exchange has been taking place, Zuko has failed to notice his lips and hands turning blue until Katara suddenly exclaims

 

“Oh shit, you’re turning blue, you must be so cold, let’s get inside” then she proceeds to grab him by the wrist and drag bodily into the library cafe. She shoves him unceremoniously into a seat and orders hot chocolate for them both. 

 

“Give me your hands” she demands bluntly while removing her gloves. She takes his much larger hands in hers and attempts to warm them up which snaps Zuko out of his daze.

 

“Oh don’t worry about that” and he summons a flame between his hands to warm them up.

 

“Well at least let me warm your lips up then” and she presses a searing kiss to his icy lips before she can second guess herself.

 

Zuko looks at her in shock. Flame sputtering out between his hands.

 

“I-I-”

 

“I’m sorry it just felt right… sorry that was stupid.. I should have asked… I mean who wants some stranger kissing them, I swear I'm not this kind of girl but this day has been  _ so  _ weird-”

 

Katara’s nervous ramble is cut off by Zuko pressing his lips to hers.  _ Something  _ warm and comforting and  _ oh so familiar _ passes between them and they both pull back blushing.

 

“That was way better then my dream.”


End file.
